1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display apparatus and a method for controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, the color reproduction range of a liquid crystal display apparatus is determined by the product of the spectral wavelength characteristic of a backlight light source and the spectral wavelength transmission characteristic of a color filter. When the color reproduction is performed by means of subpixels of the three primary colors of red, green, and blue for constructing pixels, the color gamut area, in which the colors can be reproduced, is limited to an area disposed at the inside of a triangle formed by connecting apexes of chromaticity points of the display colors capable of being displayed by the respective subpixels.
A method, in which two or more types of light sources having different spectral wavelength characteristics are used to perform the time sharing light emission, is known as one of methods for expanding the displayable color gamut area. For example, in the case of a technique described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2004-118133, the input image information is subjected to the color matrix conversion according to display colors capable of being displayed by means of the combination of respective light sources and a plurality of subpixels having different spectral wavelength transmission characteristics, and a liquid crystal panel is driven and controlled in synchronization with the time sharing light emission control. Further, in order to avoid the leakage of light from the subpixel of the adjacent color, the concerning subpixel is shielded from light to display the black. Such a technique is suggested thereby that the multi-primary color display, in which the color purity is enhanced, is realized.